


Spin the bottle

by snk_writing_requests



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Reunions, Sleepovers, Spin the Bottle, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Roy joins Wally and the others for a reunion





	Spin the bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wallywest_9 on Instagram

“Ehi Jason, is it a problem if I’m not home for the night?”  
Jason turned around to look at Roy and smirked, winking at Artemis, who was looking at him with a weird expression on her face, and Roy scoffed playfully “As if you two kept it down when I’m here” Jason laughed and clapped his best friend on his shoulder  
“No problem, man. Where are you going?” asked Jason around a mouthful of pizza  
“Wally, Dick and the others invited me over for a reunion night, and I thought it might be funny, and Wally told me that since his house if far from ours I can spend the night” Roy nodded towards the backpack in the hallway.   
“And because he wants to pound your ass”  
“Artemis!”  
“Oh come on, Roy, anyone can see the way Wally looks at you”  
“He doesn’t…Jay, tell her he doesn’t!”  
Jason chuckled “I mean…she kind of has a point…”  
“What?! Oh, I hate both of you!”  
Jason and Artemis could only laugh at Roy’s blush, which darkened even more when he told them Wally went to pick him up with his bike  
“So you’ll be behind him, right?”  
“Jason, stop it”  
“I wonder if tonight you’ll be there or the other way around”  
Artemis laughed and Roy went down the stairs muttering about his idiot friends.  
He went outside and Wally was waiting for him on his bike with an extra helmet for him   
“Ehi Roy” Wally greeted, the sound of his voice muffled by the helmet he was wearing.  
“Ehi man” Roy straddled the bike, winding his arms around the other boy’s midsection, before the younger redhead sprinted on the road. 

Wally’s place was little but comfortable, and Roy found easily his way to the boy’s room, to put his backpack down and take out sweatpants and a shirt to sleep in later, sitting on the bed. That’s how Wally found him  
“Ehi, everything ok? If you don’t want to sleep in the same room as me, I can take the couch”  
“What? No, man, I just…Last time I saw all of you, things didn’t go exactly smoothly”  
“I know, Roy, but a lot of time passed, and everybody was happy when I said I was going to invite you too. I know Dick told you we both wanted you here, but he just tagged along with my idea” Wally laughed “He’s still not completely okay about your and Jason’s systems, but it’s growing on him”  
Roy nodded passing his hands on his face “Thanks, man”  
Wally smiled and his green eyes sparkled watching in Roy’s equally beautiful ones.  
After some minutes, the doorbell rang and Wally went to open the door, revealing Dick standing there with some beer bottles in hand. He hugged Wally and walked in, freezing a little when he saw Roy, and he glanced to the beers for a second.  
Wally was tensed too, until Roy took a hesitant step towards Dick   
“Ehi, Dick. I find you well, and don’t worry about the beers, just because I can’t drink it doesn’t mean you can’t either” his lips were smiling but the smile never reached his eyes. This hurt Dick more than anything else: they used to be so close and always have fun, and now every time Roy looked at him, he could see the hesitation and sorrow his person caused in his, once, best friend.   
“Roy...I find you well too, and…thanks”  
Wally relaxed a little, but was starting to think that maybe inviting Roy hadn’t been the best idea: if seeing Dick made him feel like that, who knew how he could feel seeing Artemis.   
In the following hour, all the team was in Wally’s apartment, and everybody had the same reaction in seeing Roy, but eventually the atmosphere relaxed and they started having fun, until Artemis arrived.   
Roy froze and clenched his jaw, and Artemis stopped walking with just one foot in.   
The room fell silent, everybody looking at the others to see if anyone wanted to be the ice breaker, but no one moved or talked, until Roy sighed and said “Hi”, just a simple word, that was all it took for Artemis to come in and get near him, winding her arms around him. He didn’t answer to the hug, but he didn’t even push her away, so everybody considered it some sort of a win.   
Everybody went back to chit chat, Roy talking with Donna about what amazing new weapons he managed to build with Artemis of Bana-Mighdall’s technology and knowledge.  
Eventually they moved to the kitchen after ordering pizzas and started eating, chit chatting and laughing, until Wally asked Roy how things were going with the Outlaws and everyone slowly fell silent.  
Roy smiled and started talking “Things are great with them, we’re having a lot of fun, especially out of the missions. When Kori was a part of the team too, it was a huge mess, but it was amazing.  
Jason and Artemis are a terrific duo to work with, they are so strong…Oh they’re even a couple now, they’re adorable”  
Dick almost choked on his drink “Jason and Artemis?!”  
“Yes! He’s all sweet and -am I in your heart-, I swear he doesn’t even look like him, and she’s softening a lot too”  
Wally smirked “And what about you, Roy, someone special?”  
“Nah, I’m all alone” He laughed, and for the first time in the evening, his eyes sparkled too, things were going better than expected.   
Dinner went great, and after they all finished eating Dick propose they all played spin the bottle.  
Roy laughed calling him a slut and everyone agreed, but no one proposed a different game, so minutes later they were sitting on the floor in a circle. The first to spin was Dick, who had to kiss Donna, Donna had to kiss Roy, who blushed like crazy, then Roy had to kiss Dick and boy was that weird, they kept burst laughing one millimeter away from each other’s lips, until Donna crushed their mouths together. Dick then had to kiss Connor and the same thing happened, and Donna had to intervene again, and again when Connor had to kiss Roy. Roy then had to spin the bottle and it landed on Wally. Roy almost expected Donna to have to do something again, but Wally put a hand on the back of his head and dragged him in for a kiss. Still shocked, Roy watched as Wally did the spinning and it landed o Roy again. Dick announced that the rules were clear: thirty seconds lips locked. Roy chuckled thinking that thirty seconds weren’t all that long, but he hadn’t been more wrong in his entire life. Thirty seconds were exactly the amount of time he needed to realize just how soft Wally’s lips were, how good they felt against his, how he trembled in the kiss, how good Wally smelled and taste, and most importantly, they were an enough amount of time to realize that thirty seconds weren’t even close to the time he wanted to spend on Wally’s mouth. When the others told them the time was up, Roy really wished he didn’t just imagine Wally’s hesitation to break the kiss.   
Roy then spun the bottle again and once again it ended up pointing at Wally.  
Dick was speechless “This is impossible! The bottle is sentient and ships Wally and Roy!” everybody laughed at the joke, while Roy and Wally became more and more red in the face at the idea of other thirty seconds of kiss, until Artemis spoke.   
“Tongue.”  
Roy paled and flushed at the same time “What?!”  
“Twice: thirty seconds, thrice: tongue, it’s the rules”  
Everybody wolf whistled at them, and they walked on their knees to the center of the circle, looking nervous. Wally looked around and asked “So, like, tongue to tongue and end of the game, right?”  
Kaldur laughed “Don’t be silly, Wally, what are we, fifteen? It must be a true kiss!”  
Everybody around them whistled and clapped, and Connor also fished his phone out of his pocket starting a live on Instagram about the whole event.   
Wally sighed and inched closer to Roy, smiling awkwardly and closing his eyes. Roy did the same and let Wally close the distance between them, sighing heavily when he felt Wally’s lips against his again. Immediately Wally put more pressure in the kiss, moving his lips against Roy’s, who tried to follow the rhythm, and opened his mouth slightly, hinting to Roy to do the same. When Roy did so, Wally pushed his tongue into Roy’s mouth, swirling it around Roy’s one, tasting him and moaning slightly in the kiss. He took another two or three steps and got closer, circling Roy’s midsection. Roy’s arms automatically flew to Wally’s shoulders and neck, bringing him impossibly closer and opened his mouth more, his tongue battling with Wally’s one for dominance, before letting the other man take the lead of the kiss.   
At first they could hear the whistles and laughs of their friends, but the longer the kiss went, the more silent they became, until no one dared make a sound, they were just glancing at each other smirking and fighting back laughs while Roy and Wally forgot they were even there. Only the two of them existed, and got closer and closer, until their chests touched, and Roy moaned feeling Wally’s solid body against his and shifting the metal bars he had in his nipples. Breaking the kiss to moan and breath, Roy broke the atmosphere as well, and they looked around only to find speechless people who burst out laughing and clapping.   
Dick was the first to speak “Ok, you got a little carried away but that’s the fun!” he clapped his hands once.  
“Roy, spin!” Laughed Conner.  
Roy cleared his throat and spun the bottle and, unbelievable as it may sound, it landed on Wally again.   
“This is impossible!” Laughed Artemis, while Roy became redder and redder every second. Wally laughed as well and sighed “What could we possibly do worse than a make out session? Seven minutes in heaven?”  
As soon as the words left Wally’s mouth, Roy felt the urge to punch him in the face, seeing how everybody’s eyes lit up at the idea.   
So, some convincing and Connor’s and Donna’s super strength after, Wally and Roy were locked up in Wally’s bedroom, looking more embarrassed by the minute.   
Wally was the first to break the silence “Roy, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, but I feel like it’s right for me to tell you that…I wouldn’t completely mind”  
Roy chuckled “Yeah I kind of got that, earlier”  
Wally massaged the back of his neck in embarrass “Yeah…”  
Roy looked at him and noticed things he never saw before: how full Wally’s lips were, how bright was the green of his eyes, how fit he really was and how that tight shirt showed his muscles underneath it, and decided that it was now or never. He knew himself and knew that if he thought too much into this, he was going to think his boner away and boy had it been long since Arsenal Jr saw a little action.   
Roy turned around smirking and straddled Wally’s thighs, laughing as he saw him gasp in surprise.  
Roy smirked “What, you wanna backpedal now?”  
Wally laughed and put his hands on Roy’s hips “Don’t even think about it”, then reached up and kissed Roy, circling his arms around him, bringing him impossibly close and moaning in the kiss, giving him all the passion he could put in a kiss, nipping at his bottom lip with his teeth, passing his hands through his long hair, pulling a little and smirking in the kiss when Roy gasped at that, hugging Wally tight and using his weight to send the speedster back first on the mattress, smiling devilishly looking down at him, taking his shirt off and smirking proudly as the action got him a gasped moan from Wally  
“Roy, holy cow…did you get thicker since we last fought alongside?”  
Roy laughed breathily and took Wally’s hands, mapping his own torso with them and moaning when he pinched his pierced nipples. Wally smirked and exhaled shakily when Roy rolled his hips on top of his erection and moved his own hips upwards.   
The movement was repeated, and both men gasped, and Wally arched his back beautifully, before Roy bent down and started to kiss Wally again, openmouthed and filthy, moaning against his mouth every time their erections brushed against each other through the layers of clothing.   
Wally decided that it wasn’t enough and used his super speed to take both his own penis and Roy’s one in his hand and jerking them off hard and fast.   
At the skin to skin contact Roy full on screamed, and they could hear a very clear “holy shit” from outside the door, followed by a “shhhhhh” sound, and started thrusting in Wally’s hand, who moaned, because Roy’s movements against his manhood were making him see stars behind his eyelids.   
He kept on jerking them off in time with Roy’s rolls of his hips and his moans, that were becoming more frequent and louder, until he screamed Wally’s name and came clenching his fists in the sheets on each side of Wally’s head.   
Wally didn’t know what was to cause his orgasm, if Roy’s one, if his voice, but he was certain that a huge part in the game was played by Roy’s arms, so thick and powerful, caging him in and giving him the perfect frame for his beautiful face, distorted by pleasure, and his long, fire like hair framing it so beautifully that he looked something out from the wildest and best porn movie.   
When he came too, Roy let himself fall against him, just breathing his scent and kissing lazily his neck, smiling in his skin.  
Cuddles and sweet nothings followed, before the boys remembered that there were all their friends outside the door and, cleaned up and blushing, went to open it, only to find them all red in their faces, for embarrass or arousal, it wasn’t sure, looking at them without knowing what to say, until Dick broke the silence   
“So…did any of you suck it?”   
Roy blushed and flipped him off, while Wally laughed “Not this time”  
Now, that did earn whistles and clapping, and Roy found himself unable to stop smiling at Wally, who looked at him biting his bottom lip.   
The rest of the night went by smoothly, until it was 2 am and everyone went home, leaving Dick, Wally and Roy alone.   
Dick walked to Wally “Do you have condoms, man?” and laughed, but Wally gasped “NO! Give me one of yours, I know you always go around with a couple in your wallet”.  
Dick laughed “Here, take both”  
Roy looked at the exchange not knowing how to feel, until Dick hugged Wally goodbye and did the same to Roy, slapping his ass a bit when he started to walk towards the door, earning a kick from Roy.  
Wally laughed and walked close to Roy  
“Ehi…I don’t want to impose or anything, if you want to have a little fan it’s fine, if you want to just go to sleep it’s fine anyway”  
“No man, I’m in for a bit of fun, I just never got anyone giving me condoms” Roy laughed and Wally started to laugh too, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, until he could feel Roy hugging him and licking his neck, so his laughter died in a moan and started to walk towards his bedroom, taking Roy with him.   
Roy followed Wally in the hall and then in his bedroom, on the bed that was still disheveled. Wally pushed Roy and sent him to lay on the bed, and Roy crawled back until his head was on the pillow, smirking up at Wally, who got naked in less than a second, and then did the same to Roy, who laughed almost to his tears. Wally then kneeled on the bed and got near Roy, laying on top of him and kissing him long and hard, while Roy hugged his neck and dragged him closer, crossing his legs behind Wally’s back.   
Wally broke the kiss to kiss down Roy’ neck, spending his sweet time licking and biting the skin, continuing his journey on Roy’s chest, smiling at the sharp intakes of air and moans he got from sucking on Roy’s pierced nipples, going down further and finally reaching Roy’s manhood. He licked the tip, collecting a drop of precum, caressing the rest with his finger, before making his hand vibrate and sending Roy on seventh heaven  
“Wally! Wally, this feels amazing” Roy moaned in delight, spreading his legs as far as they could go, gripping the sheets tight in his fists.   
Wally smirked around him and put two of his fingers in Roy’s mouth, who sucked on them hungrily, and when they were coated enough in saliva, he moved them to Roy’s entrance, pushing a finger in, then another after some minutes and after a little he had four fingers inside of Roy, so he started to vibrate them sending him over the edge with a scream.   
Wally then walked to the drawer, watching the whole time the masterpiece that was Roy Harper: disheveled hair, pink cheeks, panting, spread out, covered in cum and spit, and shivered.   
“Roy, if you want to wait we can wait, you just got off, I understand it” Wally said, and he meant that, but the filthy look that Roy gave him was an answer enough, so he walked to the bed with the condoms in his hand, and lie down next to Roy, to give him at least some minutes, but Roy took one of the condoms and put it on Wally’s manhood, straddling his thighs with his back to Wally and sinking down, moaning at the feeling of being filled by Wally’s erection. He clenched around him to tease him, but almost fell when Wally, in response, thrusted his hips upwards, sending electric spikes through Roy’s body.   
Roy started then to move back and forth, feeling Wally inside of him, hard and pulsing, before Wally grabbed both his ass cheeks in his hands, squeezing them and massaging them, occasionally keeping them apart to watch him enter Roy, feeling his wet and work skin around him, the filthy moan of absolute pleasure Roy was letting out of his body, moving faster and faster to be fucked harder and harder, until he started to bounce on Wally’s lap, taking him impossibly deep inside of him, full on screaming when Wally started to thrust up when he moved down, meeting him midair to give both of them the as much pleasure as he could, moaning together with Roy and starting to vibrate inside of him,   
Roy’s arms gave away and he fell Back first on Wally’s chest, who grabbed his legs and held them apart, thrusting upwards inside of him, still vibrating, until Roy started to choke on air and came for the third time, moaning and crying, delight tears falling on his cheeks, then on his temples, when he tilted his head back in ecstasy, clenching around Wally until he too came, biting Roy’s shoulder hard enough to spill blood, going boneless the second after.   
The two boys showered together and then headed to bed, sleeping in the same bed, not in separate ones as the original plan said.   
The following day, Roy knew he was going to have to bear all Jason’s and Artemis’s teasing, but, holding Wally in his arms and spooning him, he decided that he didn’t care all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow snk_writing_requests torequest a fic or just say hi!


End file.
